


Oletta Learns Her First Lesson

by LaDeeDa



Series: The Mansion [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Canes, Daddy Kink, Discipline, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dominant, F/F, F/M, Fetish, Gracie - Freeform, Kane - Freeform, Kink, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oletta, Oral Sex, Punishment, Restraints, Rope Bondage, Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Submissive, The Mansion - Freeform, Vibrators, Who Can Cum First Competition, daddy dom, pussy eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDeeDa/pseuds/LaDeeDa
Summary: Pairing: Oletta/Gracie/KaneGracie is trying to get into Oletta's pants but the newest sub is not sure if that is permitted in The Mansion - no matter how much she wants to play with this sexy older woman, she doesn't want to break a house rule! However, by snitching she only ends up in trouble herself...Oletta takes her first punishment and enjoys the taste of her sub-sister.~A 'The Mansion' One-Shot, they don't need to be read in order.'There was an opening at The Mansion. At least, that’s what they called it. Imagine the playboy mansion but with BDSM and instead of Hefner there’s five gorgeous men and one gorgeous woman, all rich and looking to defile you for fun. It was the stuff of dreams but they rarely had openings and were very picky about who they let be a 'bondage bunny', again, that’s just what they called them – they had no idea what they were really called. But every now and again the BDSM community would buzz with excitement that The Mansion dominants were going to take on another submissive...'





	Oletta Learns Her First Lesson

Oletta had spent the morning pottering about her room and reading books in her pajamas, but as it got near to one and she knew the lunch bell would ring she slipped into a simple mint skater dress, frilled ankle socks and baby blue converse. Her hair was already in two French plaits running down just past her shoulders but she added white ribbons to the ends.

She walked out of her room to find something to entertain her in the time left before lunch. As she came out, Gracie did the same across the hall.

“Oh, hey Oletta!” She greeted, stalking towards her prey in tight black hot pants and a blood red crop top that matched her lipstick. “What’re you up to?”

“Umm…” Oletta couldn’t think of an answer as Gracie had her cornered against her door, leaning down over her. But the brunette didn’t care to hear her reply anyway as she leant down and grazed her lips up the smaller girl’s neck, earning a shiver and soft gasp.

“I-Is this allowed?” Whispered Oletta. She found Gracie so sexy but if it was against the rules there was no way she could allow Gracie to touch and toy with her any more.

“I think so – Masturbating is against the rules though so as long as we make each other cum and don’t do it ourselves I’m sure its fine.” She murmured against Oletta’s beautiful soft caramel skin. Oletta jumped at the word ‘cum’, she was so forward… Just as Gracie began to run her hands up under the smaller girl’s dress – One roaming to her bra and the other to her panties, the bell rang for lunch and Oletta took the opportunity to duck away and race away to the dining hall.

“Lunchtime!” She called behind her in fake apology, but didn’t stop for a reply.

However, even throughout lunch, the older girl continued to touch her… Running her foot up her leg or pinching her backside… Oletta didn’t mind – In fact, she would be flirting back full force if she wasn’t worrying about getting punished! She tried not to show how much she was enjoying the light ghost of Gracie’s hand over her thigh as she spooned minestrone soup into her mouth. But as she was getting close to finishing her bowl, Gracie, clearly frustrated at the lack of attention she was receiving, starting running her hand higher and higher… when she reached Oletta’s lace knickers she smirked to herself at the soft gasp that burst from the dark haired girl.

“What’s up with you?” Jace asked blankly, slurping at his own soup.

“N-Nothing” She sounded breathless as she spoke but Jace just raised an eyebrow in reply and left it at that. He couldn’t be bothered to pry information from her today, he had spent the morning getting hammered (No, not the drinking type of hammered) and wanted nothing but a nap now.

Oletta managed to ignore the soft stroking of Gracie’s fingers just long enough to finish her meal and jumped up, thanking the server and darting from the room. She didn’t hear Gracie follow her which she was grateful for as she needed to find daddy Kane. She ran to the West wing and to his office, knocking on the door hurriedly.

“Come in” His voice called out and Oletta sighed in relief, pushing open the door and slipping inside. Daddy Kane was sat at his large desk, sorting through papers and signing his name on various forms. He looked up to see who had entered and an expression of surprise passed over his soft features.

“Daddy Kane!” Oletta exclaimed. He gave her a small smile and stood, walking around his desk and beckoning her over with one hand. She scurried forward to stand in front of him and he leant back on the edge of his desk.

“What’s going on, baby? Our appointment isn’t until three” He asked, his voice didn’t show any emotion as he spoke and Oletta worried that he might be annoyed at being interrupted while he was trying to work.

“I-I’m sorry daddy, it’s just… I wanted to ask something about the rules…” She was looking down and fiddling with the hem of her dress, waiting for him to tell her to stop wasting his time.

“Oh, well go ahead.” He sounded a little surprised and Oletta peeked up under her lashes to gauge his reaction as she continued,

“Umm… Well there’s this person… One of the other subs here…” She wasn’t going to name Gracie, she wasn’t here to snitch – Just make sure she wasn’t breaking any rules herself, “And they keep… Touching me… In… In a naughty way.” Her nerves caused her voice to slip away as she spoke until the last few words were barely above a whisper.

“Against your will?” His voice was hard. There was no tolerance for sexual assault or unwanted advances in The Mansion and Oletta knew that but… She wanted to be touched with Gracie – Just as long as she wasn’t punished for it!

“N-No, I mean… I w-want her to… to touch me… I mean, I like it but it’s just… I want to make sure that if I let them do these things to me that I’m not breaking the rules!” Her voice became stronger at the end and she lifted her head fully now, her hands still gripped the bottom of her dress though as she waited.

“And who is this person?” He asked, raising an eyebrow and folding his arms against his toned chest.

“I-I don’t want them to get into trouble!” She answered.

“I’m going to give you one more chance to tell me baby girl” He warned, sending a ripple of fear through her. She shuffled from foot to foot, biting her lip as she tried to think what to do…

“I’m sorry daddy” She stilled her fidgeting, dropping her head, “But I can’t tell you”

He sighed,

“I expected better from you baby.” He shook his head and walked around his desk where he kept an old-fashioned wooden trunk of his personal toys and implements. He pulled a key from a drawer in his desk and unlocked the large trunk, lifting the lid and resting it against the wall behind. Oletta had to remind herself to breathe as she waited to see what he pulled out, she still had her head down but kept trying to peek up through her lashes at what he was doing. But soon he was dropping the lid and walking back round the desk. “Look at me.” He ordered.

Oletta lifted her head and her eyes immediately shifted to his hands. In his left he held a plastic ruler – Her favourite! But as her eyes moved to his other hand a chill ran through her – A cane. She started to back away,

“N-No.” She whimpered.

“Baby.” He said.

“I can’t.” Her back hit the wall and tears pooled in her eyes. “Daddy, I promise I won’t let her touch me!” She begged.

“This isn’t about that, this is for refusing to tell me the truth.” His voice was firm but not harsh as he placed both implements on his desk and walked to the baby girl cowering against the wall. “Come here.” He said, this time softly as he grabbed her wrists. She let out a small sob and looked up at him with tears threatening to spill.

“Please, I can’t! I’m scared daddy” She fell against him, her head resting on his chest as she sniffed. He wrapped an arm under her and carried her to the desk. When he plopped her in front of it, she could feel her legs trembling so badly she thought she might hit the floor.

“Take the position on my desk, baby.” Daddy Kane ordered. Oletta sniffled but obeyed, she bent herself over the desk and braced her forearms on the top with her head resting on her clenched fists. She felt him lift her skirt and her legs began to tremble even more. She was scared, all she could think about was her safe word… She reckoned she’d only make it through one swipe of the Kane before she called it out. “Now,” His voice brought her out of her thoughts, “as you saw I have both a shatterproof ruler and a wooden cane here. And it’s up to you which you want to take your punishment with,” Oletta blinked – what? “if you tell me who has been touching you, you can have your favourite. But, if you decide to keep disobeying me, you will have the cane” He gave her a few seconds to think about it but she kept silent. “Fine.” He grunted.

Oletta watched him pick up the cane and give it a test swat on his hand, causing her to jump and a tear to slide down her cheek. He lifted his hand, readying himself for the first hit when she jumped up.

“Wait! It was Gracie.” She sobbed. She wanted to protect her friend but she was scared. Kane raised his eyebrows, he hadn’t expected her to cave until after the first swipe.

“Wait here.” Was all he said as he dropped the cane onto the desk and stalked out of the room. Oletta sniffed, she felt so awful – She was a terrible friend! She hoped Gracie didn’t hate her for telling, she hadn’t meant for it to play out this way…

About ten minutes later daddy Kane returned but this time he had Gracie by the scruff of her neck (Well, crop top). Oletta’s eyes widened,

“I-I’m sorry Gracie!” She squeaked, “I promise I didn’t come here to get you in trouble! I just came to find out if it was against the rules!” She babbled out.

“It’s okay.” Gracie grunted. Huffing when daddy Kane shoved her towards the desk.

“Bend.” Was all he said as he swooped up the cane again. Gracie rolled her eyes but obeyed, bending over the large desk and letting her already high hot pants ride even higher. Oletta gasped, she couldn’t let him do this! It was all her fault… He raised the cane again,

“Stop!” She cried.

“Excuse me?” Asked daddy Kane.

“I-I…” She mumbled. Her whole body was trembling but she took a deep breath and started again, “It’s me that deserves the punishment, daddy” She managed to get the words out but her heart was still pounding in her throat. “Please, cane me instead” She couldn’t believe what she was saying… Daddy Kane folded his arms and raised an eyebrow, interested by this sudden turn of events.

“If that’s how you feel, come here and take the punishment in her place.” He gestured to the desk with his free hand. Gracie looked between them incredulously – Wasn’t she the one always going after Oletta? Why would she deserve the punishment? But as she opened her mouth to protest, Kane gave her a look to keep quiet.

Oletta nodded at his command, her breaths coming out ragged as she walked towards the desk. When she got there, Gracie stepped away to give her room and she took her position, again.

“Lift her skirt.” The dominant ordered. Gracie stepped forward and folded her skirt back on itself, she wanted so badly to be allowed to pull her panties down too but instead she held her tongue – and her hands, and stepped back to watch.

Kane stepped away from the desk, stalking around the little girl at first before finding an angle he liked and lifting the cane. He brought it down in a quick short swipe and Oletta couldn’t help the gasp that ripped its way out of her throat. It stung like a cut and she desperately wanted to cover her backside with her hands but she knew that a cane would hurt more on the joints of her fingers than on the fat of her butt.

“Don’t!” Gracie yelled, “I was the one trying to feel her up, so it should be me getting the punishment! Not to mention – I’m a hardcore masochist!” She strained the word to make her point but Kane wasn’t paying any attention, he wasn’t going to stop mid-punishment. “I love extreme pain but Oletta only likes mild pain so I want to be caned whereas she clearly doesn’t!” She added, but he continued to ignore her while Oletta just felt a bit stupid now for offering to take the punishment…

He didn’t give Oletta much time to get adjusted as he brought the thin cane down again but this time from the other side to create a red X across her cheeks.

“Aah!” She cried, the pain was so sharp and she felt tears pricking at her eyes again so she closed them tight. Her hands clenching tight to have something to focus on. Her breath came out in a long hiss through gritted teeth, she could vaguely hear Gracie protesting again but she ignored her in favour of trying to focus on her happy place.

For the third hit, daddy Kane aimed for a line across the tops of her thighs, just above the matching set of pink ribbon tattoos Oletta had there. But the intense pain and placement of the strike had her sinking to her knees, her hands still clinging to the edge of the desk. She was panting roughly and her legs trembled even though she wasn’t even standing on them anymore.

“Good girl, you took your full punishment” Daddy Kane took the ruler and cane back to the trunk, locking them away for today. He walked back to where Oletta knelt on the floor still gripping the desk and crouched beside her, pulling her into his arms. “You were so brave, baby” He whispered against her cheek.

She snuggled into him, unable to believe that she only got three strikes… That didn’t seem like that bad of a punishment… Next Kane had Gracie take out some cream from his desk and he rubbed it over the welts left from the cane, soothing the burning sensation somewhat. They sat like that together for some time while Oletta calmed down and Kane held her in his arms murmuring in her ear about what a good girl she had been. After around twenty minutes, Kane announced,

“Now, both of you are coming with me” He stood, pulling Oletta up with him.

“Where are we going, sir?” Gracie asked.

“One of the playrooms.” Was all he said and marched out of the room. The two girls looked at each other, Gracie with a cheeky grin and Oletta with wide eyes. They followed him to an unoccupied room and entered behind him. He switched the lights on and Oletta peered around, it was a pretty sparse room with the only furniture in the corner needing to be pulled out to be used and a large chest which she assumed was full of toys. The floor was padded like at a children’s indoor play area and there were no windows. Daddy Kane took three metal chairs from the piles of furniture and dragged them to the centre of the room, placing two of them facing each other and one further away.

“Sit.” He ordered, pointing at the chairs facing each other. They obeyed (Albeit with a hiss from Oletta as her sore cheeks touched the hard metal) and the pair shared confused looks… But their focus was taken back to Daddy Kane as he dug through the chest and pulled out piles of rope and something black they couldn’t see from their seats. He walked back to them and sat in the last chair, dumping the items he had just collected onto the floor beside him and clasping his hands together in his lap.

“What’s going on, daddy?” Asked Oletta.

“Well, since you two are so desperate to play together,” Oletta wanted to interrupt and state her side of the story again but since he already seemed quite angry she figured it would be safer to keep her mouth shut, “I thought I’d let you get all that pent up sexual tension towards each other out of your systems.” Gracie’s face lit up in a devilish smirk while Oletta just blinked, trying to process what was being said – Had she passed out from her caning? Was this some weird fantasy dream? “So, go ahead.” Daddy Kane gestured with his hand for them to start but Oletta didn’t know quite what he expected her to do…

“No way is this for real – You’re just setting us up for an excuse to punish us!” Gracie accused, folding her arms over her chest and shaking her head.

“No, I plan to punish you for your misbehaviour earlier anyway so I’m giving you a chance to get it out of your system now so that you don’t reoffend.” Kane explained. He sat back in his chair, “But you might want to hurry up before I decide it’s time for that punishment”

And before he had finished the sentence Gracie threw herself at Oletta, dragging her up from the chair and pushing her onto the floor.

“G-Gracie!” She exclaimed, but Gracie was already under her skirt nipping and softly biting and Oletta’s soft tan thighs. “A-Aah!” She moaned, letting her body sink down onto the padded floor and tilting her head back. The short haired girl had reached her panties and began to lick at her through the fabric, “O-oh! Please Gracie!” Her breaths were already coming out in pants and she gripped the bottom of her dress tightly as the pleasure built up. “Hah-Aaah! Shit!” She twisted her body back and forth as Gracie’s tongue did the same on her pussy, curling and rubbing at her clit through the thin underwear. “Aaaah! Oh fuck!” It didn’t take long before Oletta’s body tightened like a bow string, her mouth falling open and naughty noises pouring from her mouth. “I-I can’t! aah! Gracie!” Her orgasm lasted a few minutes, her body held taut unmoving while all she could do was moan. When she finally finished with a gasp, her body flopped down and only her chest continued to move as she took heaving breaths. She couldn’t believe how hard she came – Being that good with your tongue should be illegal!

Gracie peeked up from between her legs to give her a cheeky grin, licking her lips.

“You’re louder when you come than I expected you to be” She mused.

“W-well, you made me make those sounds when you played tongue twister on my clit!” Oletta retorted, pointing an accusatory finger at the older girl who was laughing.

“Mmm… How about we see what sounds I can get out of you without your panties?” She teased, whipping Oletta’s underwear off in one swipe.

“H-hey!” The dark haired girl began to protest but soon forgot what she was trying to say as Gracie dove under her skirt again, enveloping her pussy lips with her hot, wet mouth. “H-Haaa! Oooh Gracie! You’re so cruel!” She cried, trying to stretch away but failing when Gracie grabbed her thighs and yanked her back, taking the opportunity to spread them wider and get deeper into her friend’s soaked pussy. She sucked on each labium individually, switching left to right, back and forth, over and over… Oletta groaned low in her throat, she was being given enough pleasure to make her tremble and moan but not enough to push her over the edge. And she knew Gracie was doing it deliberately! She was avoiding her clit to tease her! “Oh god, please Gracie!” She cried, her back arching as pleasure swept through her – Gracie had begun to dip her tongue into her vagina, delving deep inside of her twisting her tongue before running it straight up the centre of her vulva (Her second most sensitive spot!) and stopping millimetres from her clit. Only to start the process again. “Please!” The smaller girl begged, “Please Gracie, don’t tease me!”, but she was ignored as Gracie continued her cycle, bringing her to the edge over and over.

She could feel her pussy tingling… like an itch that needed to be scratched… She arched her back again, the frustration building again. “Oh god! Aaah!” Her hands were still bunched in the bottom of her skirt and she took this opportunity put them to better use. She pulled her dress up and over her head, tossing it across the room and sliding her hands over her own chest, slipping down her bra and running her delicate fingers over her breasts. She ran the tips of her fingers in circles around her areolas, taking it slowly as her nipples were very sensitive. Her fellow sub continued to tease her but now she used her elbows to hold Oletta’s legs open wide while she dipped just the very tips of her fingers inside the younger girl. Oletta groaned in frustration and began to rub at her nipples with both hands, palming and tweaking at them desperately. She needed release, she craved it.

Gracie chuckled,

“Doesn’t that count as masturbation if you touch yourself?” She teased, “Maybe I should spank you!”

“N-Nooo.” Oletta whined. Her behind was still stinging from the caning, but now the burning sensation was just making her wetter, Gracie didn’t even need to hold her legs open for her any more – They had just fallen open like a book that her friend was nose deep in. As she writhed on the floor, panting from the pleasure, her body twisted to the right and she could see past her own trembling legs, to daddy Kane watching them intensely with one eyebrow raised. For some reason (Probably the tongue trying the climb inside her but she couldn’t know for sure) she had completely forgotten he was there and the realisation that he was watching them do these dirty things pushed her straight over the edge. Gracie gave a muffled yelp in surprise as she still hadn’t touched the younger girl’s clit and yet she was screaming, coming hard around her tongue.

Oletta’s mind was blank as she was consumed in the hot pleasure, digging her short nails into the soft mats beneath them and throwing her head back with another scream. As Gracie kept licking and tongue-fucking her, her orgasm just kept going and when the short haired woman tried to pull away Oletta locked her legs around her neck, pinning her to her pussy and grinding forward into her mouth.

Kane’s mouth popped open slightly and his other eyebrow raised up, but he didn’t say a word. He let them continue, knowing his patience would be rewarded later…

The two girls were entangled on the floor, moaning and panting. When Oletta’s orgasm finally ended her legs released Gracie and the rest of her body slumped to the ground, whimpering softly. Gracie crawled up to lean over her, panting.

“Damn, kid.” She licked her lips. “I hope you’ve got some energy left, it’s my turn now.” She winked before pulling herself up to a kneeling position with each leg either side of the younger woman. She unpopped the metal button of her tiny shorts and Oletta jolted, her eyes half-lidded from a mixture of exhaustion and arousal. Gracie stood and allowed the hot pants to fall down to her knees before shimmying to get them down the rest of the way to her ankles before kicking them off. The twin rose tattoos on her hips now fully visible, the bright red ink drawing Oletta’s eye for a moment until she noticed that, of course, Gracie had not been wearing underwear. She stepped forward, positioning herself directly above Oletta’s head. Oletta opened her mouth, sticking her tongue out playfully. Gracie grinned down at her and lowered herself carefully, to her knees and then letting her wet lips rest against Oletta’s.

Oletta moaned in appreciation at the taste of her, licking at the soft flesh tentatively at first, finding her nerve as she flicked her tongue up into her sub-sister. 

“Ah, that’s good.” Gracie murmured, “J-just a little lower-ah!”Oletta ground her tongue just above the tiny tight hole. “Y-yes! There!” Gracie rocked her hips in tiny movements. Oletta continued to rub her tongue over the same spot, drinking in the sweet sounds the older woman made. “Ah! Ah! Ah!” Her legs jerked either side of Oletta’s face as she came, her muscles clenched. A harsh gasp ripped through her throat. 

Gracie slumped to the side, allowing Oletta to take a deep breath. She couldn’t believe she had just done that… It felt good… Gracie tasted good…

Kane stood, “As… incredibly arousing as that was to watch, it’s my turn now.” Oletta and Gracie glanced at each other nervously. “Both of you, up and back in your chairs please.” He ordered. They complied, although both slowly and with soft moans and groans, their legs shaking under their weight. They dropped into the chairs, exhausted but sated for now. “Legs open.” Kane ordered. Gracie giggled. 

“Yes, sir.” She simpered, spreading her knees with deliberate slowness. Oletta watched with her lips pressed tightly together to avoid drooling.

“You too, Oletta.” Daddy Kane nodded at her with a small, knowing smile. Oletta jumped,

“Y-yes, daddy.” she answered, following suit nervously.

“Good girls.” He knelt in front of Gracie, organising the first length of rope in his hands before twisting it round and tying it into loops to slide her feet into, securing them to the chair legs tightly. He continued to wrap the rope up around both her legs and the chair’s until he reached her thighs and wrapped them up, pulled apart and tied up the ends. He repeated the rope-work on Oletta. He grabbed the chairs and pulled them round to face each other and the girls grinned. A pair of matching mini-wands appeared in his hands, black velvety silicone covered the bulbous heads. They were slipped under the rope a their thighs, using it to hold the toys in perfect position. Oletta wiggled a little and bit her lip. “Why don’t we make this into a little competition?” Kane stretched his arms out, puting a thumb to each power button. The girls gave each other their best ‘game on’ expressions. “First to cum, loses.” He said, clicking the toys on.

Oletta moaned and Gracie took a deep shuddering breath, their sensitive cunts shocked by the powerful vibrations. The rumbles ran through their bodies. 

“Ah!” Oletta squeaked, she already knew she would be the loser. It seemed Gracie knew too, she had a devious smile plastered on to her face despite the soft pants she was emitting.

“So, what will I get when I win?” She asked, never taking her eyes off Oletta.

“What could you possibly want?” Kane teased, the crooked smile very uncharacteristic on his usually stern face. “Do we not give you everything you could ever desire here at The Mansion?” He grabbed her face, forcing her to look away from Oletta and pinching her cheeks between his thumb and index finger.

“I wanna be allowed to play with the other subs whenever I want!” Kane laughed.

“Don’t be ridiculous. Pick something realistic.” Gracie stuck her tongue out and Kane brought his face down to suck on it, pushing it back into her mouth and following with his own tongue, kissing her deeply. Oletta whimpered at the sight, finding it much harder to contain the pleasure bubbling inside of her when there was softcore porn taking place right in front of her. Kane pulled away but kept Gracie’s face in his hands, he had he slightest hint of her bright lipstick smeared across his lower lip.

“I… don’t want Oletta to be punished for our earlier misbehaviour…” She gave the sweetest smile Oletta had ever seen and tilted her head in his hands. Kane nodded and turned to Oletta whose legs were violently shaking.

“And you, Oletta?” Oletta let out a half-sob in reply and clenched her hands around the arms of the chair. “Hmm, it seems this little one doesn’t quite have the willpower you do, Gracie.” He mused.

“She clearly needs lots of training, daddy.” Gracie licked her lips and shifted her hips ever so slightly, adjusting the head of the wand. She let out a long, gutteral moan, her eyes squeezed shut and her teeth clenched. It seemed she had managed to find her own sweet spot. Oletta couldn’t look away, Gracie’s every move was sensual and calculated and sucked Oletta in, arousing her even more. Her breaths were quick and shallow and her hips stuttered against her own toy. The pleasure was already becoming too much, such a powerful toy against such sensitive skin, she couldn’t take it. Sparks were running over her vulva, causing small jerks in her hips and thighs as her body struggled to contain the intense feeling.

Gracie was in her own bubble, twisting and adjusting her body in leisurely and graceful movements. Moving the toy around her pussy to massage all the right spots just as she wanted it. Even as a sub, it seemed she could find a way to be just a little bit in control. The ruby-red flowers on her hips winked at Oletta from under the rope as she ground her herself onto the toy in maddeningly snail-like circles.

Kane watched the two with eyes like a hawk, waiting for the moment one of them was thrown into ecstasy. Oletta’s entire body had taken on the tremble as she fought the building urge to release, the rumbling vibrations consuming her in white hot pleasure. She knew she was going to lose, Gracie was in her element, quite literally playing with herself as she enjoyed her toy as though she were masturbating in her own bed, completely at ease.

Oletta didn’t have the same level of composure, throwing her head back and squeezing her eyes shut as shivers ran over her skin. The tingling, rumbling pleasure was already too much for her. She let out a high-pitched scream, a single tear sliding down her cheek as she came. Her body curled in on itself as much as it could considering the ropes binding her to the chair. 

Gracie bit her lip, giving Oletta the most seductive smile she had ever seen. “I win.” 

Kane rolled his eyes, “Yes, yes, well done.” he clicked the plus button on her mini wand, ramping up the power three levels as he simultaneously switched off Oletta’s.

“Haaah!” Gracie cried out, her eyes widening and her mouth falling open. Her barely visible abs flexed, a light layer of sweat glistening over her skin. Her nails clawed at the arms of the chair and her hips jerked against the toy as she rode out her climax, moaning her way through. Every ounce of energy left her body in one fell swoop and she slumped in her chair, her legs still twitching in tandem with the toys vibrations. Kane turned Gracie’s toy off. The only sound in the room for the next few minutes was the mingled heavy breaths of he two girls.

“Gracie wins, no punishments for you, Oletta.” He smiled warmly at her. “But you, Miss James, you will pay for your indiscretions.” He stood over her but did not remove her bindings, instead pulling down his zipper and allowing his slacks to slide down his hips and pulling his hard penis from his black boxers. “Suck, little girl.” He growled. Gracie opened her mouth obediently, her naughty sparkle had returned to her eyes. Daddy Kane slid a hand into her bob, pulling her head down as he thrust forward into her gaping mouth. She began to suck slowly and deliberately on the first inch, her cheeks pulling in and out.

Oletta leant over, trying to get the best view possible of the erotic show. Gracie slowly pulled more and more past her lips, making soft suckling sounds as she worked on him. Kane hummed, stroking at the sides of her face. She moaned back, sucking deeply and looking up at him with round, innocent eyes. He began to thrust his hips into her mouth, loud wet sounds sending tingles up Oletta’s thighs.

His hips stuttered slightly and he grabbed her head more tightly, pulling her in and holding her in place. He began to grunt quietly, his dick slipping a little way out with each thrust and then harshly back into her mouth and most likely down her throat. Gracie took his rough handling easily, gazing up at him with adoration and whining appreciatively around him. He came with a groan, his body stilling. Gracie slurped and sucked at him, drinking down everything he had to offer with glee. Oletta released a breath she didn’t know she was holding, the tension she had been holding in her body flowing out in one smooth feeling. She suddenly felt drained and achey.

Daddy Kane stepped back, slipping his cock back into his underwear and zipping himself back in. “Good girl, you’re both free to go.” He untied Gracie unhurriedly, throwing the ropes aside before releasing Oletta too.

“I think I’m too tired to move…” Oletta mumbled, letting her eyes droop.

“Come on, if you can make it the one hundred steps back to my room we can cuddle.” Gracie winked, although she looked just as exhausted. 

“Deal.” Oletta grinned. Daddy Kane rolled his eyes but said nothing, leaving the door open behind him for the girls to stumble out together.


End file.
